The Polar Derby/Gallery/3
Pickle's third report S3E3 Pickle scatting on an ice bridge.png S3E3 Pickle giving his third report.png S3E3 Ice bridges.png S3E3 Pickle "And let me tell you".png S3E3 Pickle sees Crusher yet again.png S3E3 Pickle catches up to Crusher yet again.png S3E3 Pickle to Crusher "You are having some race".png S3E3 Pickle "...you're still in first place?".png S3E3 Crusher "Oh, yeah!".png S3E3 Pickle "...you're almost at the finish line?".png S3E3 Crusher "Oh, yeah!" 2.png S3E3 Pickle "...you're about to crash into a snowman?".png S3E3 Crusher "Oh, yeah!" 3.png S3E3 Crusher realizes "Oh, no...".png S3E3 Crusher crashes into a snowman.png S3E3 Snowman's head falls on Crusher's hood.png S3E3 Crusher in a daze.png S3E3 Pickle hears Stripes.png S3E3 Pickle "And just when I thought".png S3E3 Pickle "I thought wrong".png S3E3 Here comes.png S3E3 Stripes is coming.png S3E3 Crusher shakes the snowman's head off.png S3E3 Crusher "Not Stripes!".png S3E3 Crusher sees Stripes coming.png S3E3 Crusher decides to cheat once again.png S3E3 Crusher's wicked giggle.png S3E3 Crusher's bag opens again.png S3E3 Bag releases more parts.png S3E3 Gadget being assembled.png S3E3 Super sun machine revealed.png S3E3 Crusher looks at the super sun machine.png S3E3 Super sun machine starts to glow.png S3E3 Ice bridge starts to melt.png S3E3 Pickle reports on the super sun machine.png|"This just in: Crusher’s sun machine is melting the ice bridges." S3E3 Ice bridge melting.png|"This could get slushy folks." S3E3 Gap left in the track.png The melting ice bridges S3E3 Stripes sees the melted ice bridge.png S3E3 Stripes about to fall off the bridge.png S3E3 Stripes falls down the gap.png S3E3 Stripes stops himself from falling.png S3E3 Blaze arrives to help.png S3E3 Stripes being pulled up.png S3E3 Stripes rejoins his friends.png S3E3 Stripes thanking Blaze.png|"Thanks Blaze!" S3E3 Stripes mentions the melting bridge.png|"I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, that ice bridge just wasn't there anymore." S3E3 AJ sees Crusher's cheat.png|"Oh no!" S3E3 Super sun machine spotted.png|"It's a super sun machine!" S3E3 Super sun machine about to melt the bridge.png|"And it's about to melt the rest of that ice bridge." S3E3 We have to get across.png|"Quick! We've gotta get across this bridge before it's too late." S3E3 Monster Machines jump the gap.png S3E3 Super sun machine glowing.png S3E3 Super sun machine shines its light.png S3E3 Stripes sees the bridge start to melt.png|"Rawr! That sun machine is hot on our tailpipes." S3E3 We have 9 seconds to get across.png S3E3 Count down from 9.png S3E3 8 seconds left.png S3E3 7 seconds left.png S3E3 6 seconds left.png S3E3 5 seconds left.png S3E3 4 seconds left.png S3E3 3 seconds left.png S3E3 2 seconds left.png S3E3 1 second left.png S3E3 Bridge melts completely.png S3E3 Blaze and Starla reach the next bridge.png S3E3 Darington, Zeg and Stripes reach the next bridge.png S3E3 Monster Machines cross the second bridge.png S3E3 Zeg alarmed.png|Uh oh! S3E3 Super sun machine becomes hotter.png|"Sun getting hotter." S3E3 Bridge starts melting faster.png|"And bridge melting faster." S3E3 Monster Machines scream in horror.png S3E3 We have 7 seconds.png S3E3 Count down from 7.png S3E3 6 seconds remain.png S3E3 5 seconds remain.png S3E3 4 seconds remain.png S3E3 3 seconds remain.png S3E3 2 seconds remain.png S3E3 1 second remains.png S3E3 Blaze and Darington passed the second bridge.png S3E3 Stripes, Zeg and Starla passed the second bridge.png S3E3 AJ "Way to go, guys".png|"Way to go, guys!" S3E3 One bridge left.png|"There's only one ice bridge left." S3E3 Darington warns about the super sun machine.png|"But the super sun machine looks like..." S3E3 Super sun machine gets really hot.png|"...It's getting really, really hot." S3E3 Bridge melts the fastest of all.png S3E3 Now we have 5 seconds.png S3E3 Count down from 5.png S3E3 4 seconds remaining.png S3E3 3 seconds remaining.png S3E3 2 seconds remaining.png S3E3 1 second remaining.png S3E3 Crusher driving triumphantly.png S3E3 Monster Machines passing Crusher.png S3E3 Crusher skids to a stop.png S3E3 Crusher annoyed that his cheat failed.png S3E3 Bridge melting under Crusher.png S3E3 Crusher stands in mid-air.png S3E3 Crusher realizing too late.png S3E3 Snowbank.png S3E3 Crusher lands in the snow.png Finishing the race S3E3 AJ sees the finish.png S3E3 There's the finish line.png S3E3 Monster Machines race for the finish.png S3E3 Monster Machines almost at the finish.png S3E3 Blaze cheering.png S3E3 Monster Machines cross the finish line.png S3E3 Crowd goes wild.png S3E3 Race cars cheering in the stands.png S3E3 Monster Machines celebrate their win.png S3E3 Darington "And you know what that means".png S3E3 Ice trophy sparkling.png S3E3 Monster Machines stand around the ice trophy.png S3E3 AJ "That was some race".png|"That was some race, Blaze!" S3E3 Blaze "It was pretty cool".png|"Yeah! It was pretty cool!" S3E3 Blaze bumping snow off his spoiler.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ laugh.png|LOL! S3E3 Post-race celebration.png Epilogue S3E3 Pickle wrapping things up.png S3E3 Pickle "A terrific end to a terrific race".png S3E3 Crusher sulking behind Pickle.png S3E3 Crusher "It was terrible!".png S3E3 Pickle interviews Crusher one last time.png S3E3 Crusher "Me!".png S3E3 Pickle "...should've gotten the ice trophy?".png S3E3 Crusher "Me!" 2.png S3E3 Pickle "...is about to have snow fall on their head?".png S3E3 Crusher stops with defeat.png S3E3 Crusher realizes "Me...".png S3E3 Snow falls on Crusher's head.png S3E3 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the The Polar Derby episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries